clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Speeddasher
I believe it's time I archived my Talkpage My second Archived Talkpage Sure, why not That happened a long time ago, and I don't really mind whether the Un-Cp gets advertised on here (although I think we should be able to put a link on our userpage) Anyways, we weren't really tearing each other's heads off in that debate, so we should be able to have a good relationship on this wiki. You seem like a pretty cool editor anyways. Citcxirtcem 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, and Thanks Anyways, would you care to answer these questions for me that I asked Explorer, but he didn't respond for some reason? *''Should we have a Category:User Characters, like if a user names a character after itself, like you did and I did, and many other users did?'' And you did too. *''And also, what happened to that "helper" that was given to us when we were creating an article. Like it would tell us to click whether we were going to make a character, country, city, etc, or would just allow that we leave it blank. That was helpful... '' Thanks Citcxirtcem 02:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 16:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thanks! Those pictures were great! Finally, some photos for the Antics Family Album..... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Height Speed, I want Swiss to have an abnormal growth, to make him taller. It isn't unhealthy, it is just that for some reason that he was born with it. he needs to be unique! --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yes, but i Want him to have Physical differences. It makes him unique and he can have different perspectives. He is only a head taller than a high penguin. I am not wanting him to be as tall as Paul Bunyan!!! Many penguins have ninja costumes and a black color. Swiss is to be distinguished from those people. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I believe you, but please notice that he was like this for ABNORMALITY. I repeat ABNORMALITY. This height is NOT NORMAL. -Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday! your friend, --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Metric Please From NOW ON by the way... you do not have to tell me how many inches are 122cm. even though i am American, I have grew fond of the Metric System. It is so much easier to use!!!! Even though there are US user, the rest of the users are not. Americans are the only people to use Customary Feet, pounds,) 99% of the world uses Metric. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 00:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) by the way, do you like this picture (please dont delete): Unconstitutional Yes, I read the COC. I wish to tell you that that rule is UNCONSTITUTIONAL -against the United States constitution. I have the right to express my religion. I wish to BOYCOTT that Rule and to let one speak of religious thoughts. How can the USA be without the USA if you made that rule?? Sure you may see things from other religions, but you don't have to listen to them!!! Where is your PRIDE in God Almighty???? WHERE???? SHOW ME!!! SHOW ME!!!!! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE NOT AFRAID TO TELL ANYONE YOU BELIEVE IN JESUS CHRIST - AND LOVE HIM AND TRUST HIM! SHOW ME THAT!!!!! --His Royal Highness, EmperorSwiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 00:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) IT'S HERE!!!!!! Mario bros Z ep.8 IS HERE YESSSSS http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/513950 Tails6000 18:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Awwwww.... Speed, thank you so much! It's so cool! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow I have seen so many of your uploads, and you're a wonderful artist. Like, WOW! You should submit some of your photos to Club Penguin or something, lol. I know we don't know eachother very much, but we're buddies on Club Penguin (Snowman 1001 is me), unless you removed me. Anyway, could I see a photo of Snowman 1001 like in flash, like you did for so many others? It's a-okay if you say no. Just curious, is all. PS, wanna be friends? XD --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 00:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Great! I'll take that as a "Sure, I'll be your friend", and thanks for the photo that you're making. You'll get something special from me soon. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 01:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Yeah, I understand. It doesn't matter to me whether you do it tonight or tomorrow. I'm happy teh be editing at da Fanon! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 01:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: That's cool! By the looks, are you a photoshop user or a Flash user? They really luck great! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 19:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic Speed. I really appreciate it. Pic Request I need you to make a good picture of Maddieworld. I can't really make PWNsome pics cuz' the only drawing program I have is Paint.--Maddie Rules!The MySims Master 23:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, here'z teh Sonic fan character i haz made. Well, here's the Sonic Fan Character: *Name: Tech Calico *Species: Mobian/cat *Age: 17 *Skills: He iz uber 1337 at teh video gamez. *Other information: He once went to a libary. He once made a roboticizer, but it was ruined after a strange event that included a chao, some nachoes and a copy of ''Super Marxio Bros. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Dear Docter Aye Que Hello Docter "Aye Que" am i correct? This is Xorai From my base.I will help you destroy your Brother if you join my Army. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. -Xorai --Corai 23:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) USA Well, No, im not grumpy about the USA article. I am arguing about the power of the real United States. Lets just say that Explorer thinks the USA is the Best Country in the World and that it is better than all of the other countries. (at least as I see this) However, the truth is it is only that when it comes to Entertainment, but in other things no. China is a good example. If something happened to China, the Whole world would be in trouble. China manufactures many things that we need daily. Plus, there are some things other things China makes that other countries don't. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Remember that game of card jitsu fire? That was a fun game against you. good job I had fun I got to beat the ultimate life form at card jitsu fire. Tails6000 03:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Parodies of the freedom fighters and suppression squad I thought it was time we stared thinking on these guys, Besides I already thought of Scourge's parody Surge. If we get a chance to make them A.S.A.P it be more fun, BTW a Dark legion parody is optional, but you may parodize the characters and the legion themselves, besides I'm getting sonic unleashed for Christmas Tails6000 01:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas thumb|300px|right Enjoy! --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 03:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thank's for expanding the Charas article. Anwyways,do you think you can check out the Abel article, to fix things or to add more? Citcxirtcem 14:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Zelda parody Hi this is mech rider.I think we should talk about making a Legend of Zelda series parody.I've gone over it with Ninjaiin and I am waiting for a reply from Explorer and Tails6000.Leave a message on my talk page.Mech Rider out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 21:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Dude I said yes on my talk XD Tails6000 21:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Only problem with Zelda Mech Rider again.The only problem with the parody is that I haven't beaten any of the games.But I canp with some of the bosses and weapons and heroes. Olympic games stuff I wanan talk about It's awesome, I'm on day 8 in festival 9I played it right now so you know) I passed days 1-7 I beaten king boo,omega and jet recently (well recently only jet) so anyways There is a parety mode on wii with 3 minigames balloon pop and the others I forgot, I will tell of details 1.rival suits in boutique 2.rivals are very good to play against 3.I made a team of me and my friends mii,sonic (or metal sonic), and mario. 4.I own at ice hockey 5.I customized my mii a bit. so I can't wait to parodize it, I have 3 ddream events, snowboard cross, ski cross, and skiing allpine, will update soon Tails6000 20:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Your Message Speed, I love having company, but i cant have you say that S word on my page. I dont care how much you hate me. Jsu is definily not me. S word = Stupid. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 21:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) message what in the world are you talking about? I dont think you guys are my servants! Far from that, actually... I don't know where you have been lately, but swiss is no longer a lord; he was promoted to an emperor. I dont even know why i would want you to kiss my pics anyways! eww, gross! OK, i have something even better, dont you dare kiss my stuff! Two words: GET UPDATED! I dont even have any desire to be a leader when i grow up anyways. I want to live somewhere green in a little house in a village.... traveling Europe and enjoying life...... Uh, nevermind. Anyways, all i want is to have someone to talk to; the main reason everything is happening. Au Revoir! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) PS: i just was looking at the stuff I wrote to you, and they are starting to creep me out...... Am i that bad???? Wii games *Galaxy has a horrible control scheme and meh level design, but otherwise it's good. *Mario Kart Wii is essential. *Prime was meh. *NSMBW is fun, but frustrating. *Brawl is only playable as long as you have a GameCube controller. Then it's fun. *No More Heroes = YES. *All the Sonic games for Wii are bad. *de Blob was fun. --Zapwire 17:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mabel's Grandma I think you should make General Puff's wife, who is also mother of Abel, Mabel XVIII, and Lenny, sister-in law of Mabel XVII, aunt of Tars, grandmother of Mabel XIX, Cabel, Charles, Emily, Susan, Oreop, Benny, and Kenny, and great-grandmother of Foamy and Matthew. I think she should be a white puffle. You can write how they met and her personality. Also, you can make Mabel XVII if you want. She's pink, dead, and some information can be found here. Tell me if you have any questions. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Good job on the wii dude Can't wait to face ya on mario kart (I am ALWAYS my mii for no reason) anyways, can't wait to battle and race ya in this. so anyways have fun with the wii, sonic unleashed it fun (I like the werehog...but expect for the music to be cut whe the battles come that you gotta get used to) Tails6000 00:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, tips on Super Mario galaxy: In the observatory, go to the garage. There's a box, and inside is a 1-Up. It replenishes every time you leave the observatory. Also, if you get 120 stars, you get to play as Luigi. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 01:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Also there is a secret 121st star when you beat the game with 120 stars with luigi too! also if you get the 3 green stars you can do the challenge galaxies. Tails6000 13:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG I was just looking at some of your work, and you are an AWESOME artist! ZOMG! -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) let us groove tonight I found a stupid mario bros song Tails6000 22:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|let us groove its alright its alright Message Reply Yes, i forgive you; i dont even know what the Explorer thing was about anyways... You seem to be an avid video gamer, I am also wondering if you could help discuss about this future videogame I'm planning to make. (User blog:Swiss Ninja/My first Video Game) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice on getting wario land shake it! I gotta beat bloomsday (though I have the 5th world XD) you might get a memory back in neon city and gold land (a song from wario world) and I got my ipod shuffle with some sonic songs last night, ITS AWESOME!!!! so anyways if ya want help on shake it, I'm the man. Tails6000 22:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) and BTW did you see my latest hilarious video? just asking. Tails6000 01:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wanna continue Wikia catastrophe and Tails crhonicles? just asking. Tails6000 00:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sysop powers. Can I have my sysop powers back? I used to be a sysop, but I quit. Now I'm back. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 10:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I did. I received no answer. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 15:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mabel XVIII and General Puff's wife Do you want to make those articles? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) re:re: Well, Mabel was in the space colony with him. She came back to Earth with him too. He met his wife before Mabel met Jordan, I think. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Mabel XVII The article is here Mabel O'vian K, THX Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) HOMER HATE JONAS! HOMER SMASH! XD I mae a homer simpson quote...and I found a vid of Mugen with him Tails6000 17:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|GO HOMER! A Penguin in Sonic Style! Well, I found a picture of a penguin... in sonic-style! And I want you to have a look at it and see if it's any use to you. You could use it for your user avatar or something? I think it's great! Might look a bit edited, but hey, it looks awesome, right? You don't have to use it... I didn't make it, but I decided to share it with you to see if it was any use for you. I seriously would consider using it as your user avatar. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Decapod Wana help me expand it? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) rickroll'd Yup,thats the title alright. Do you like rick rolling? Cuz I do! I am blasting the tune through my house right now! --Rockhoppedude2 13:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Speed, I know we haven't met before. My name is Flywish. I would like to thank you for drawing the patrick parody. -- Flywish 20:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a question. What type of painting program do you use? --Sonicspine31 05:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo I think your drawings are the best and you do them right. I'd love to see you draw a Zone and Kill picture, but since I draw as well I know how busy your life and other sites can be and you barely have time to draw, so would it be okay if I asked for pointers? http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind if you don't do it, I'm just asking for advice on how to draw better. Do you think my drawings can be improved? I'm already getting a graphics tablet soon but I honestly don't know when it will arrive at the moment. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ideas *Sonic and sega allstars racing: Tails and Sega superstars racing *Sonic 4: Tails6000 4 *Sonic X: no name yet *Sonic R: no name again These ideas for games I got I'm watching sonic X as we speak! Besides we still gotta make Pikal ^_^ Tails6000 15:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Which one pure chaos or a chaotic day? I saw both Tails6000 21:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I found this! Tails6000 16:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|THIS SONG IS IDENTICAL TO THE SONIC 4 EASY BOSS THEME as in first 3 hits ^_^ OH! and I have an idea, why not make Tails6000 advance series? (like sonic advance LOL) Tails6000 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool ^_^ I used metsal sonic fr my single festival mode ^_^ and anyways lets get an idea for out Tails6000 advance 2, I like that one ^_^ Tails6000 21:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Image Request Hi. I'm a new to this wiki, and to put it in simplest terms, I suck at drawing. I have a request for you. I need a portrait of Edmund McLennon, whenever you can make it, please. He is a black coloured penguin, with a white powdered wig (like the wig George Washington wore). It doesn't need to have a background, because it's a portrait, not a picture. Anyway, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. FileSpark 15:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! See my CPW userpage for more details. Thanks! --It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Might need help I'm rewriting Tails6000 and the Black Knight I made the characters needed to their roles, but can you write when the 3 round coffee table knights put their swords to the shrines? I'm not sdure if I can try hard in making it, thanks....Tails6000 00:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) All ya need to do for the chaspter respective, the shrouded forest is for speeddasher's shrine, the battle fortress is for fists, and the lava volcano is for Eclipse.. Tails6000 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tech Hey, Speedd. I'd like to apoligise is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay of my impressions rearding the drawing of Tech you made. I really like it! It's wasn't exactly what I was gonna expect, but it's still very good. By the way, I need to talk to you on the Shout Box. I'll probably be on for a long time. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 16:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: You're on! I'm waiting at the Shout Box. I'm on vacation for teh summer WOO HOO! :D Any continuations in mind? I know I got one on Tails Chronicles....I plan cointinuing it this summer....I also plan getting mario galaxy 2 Tails6000 15:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC)